Walking Away
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: He was supposed to protect people. He just found out the man who he had just started to call dad was an almost killer.


Walking Away_  
_

Warning: Possible spoilers

* * *

_Silence is all we have to give_

_And the memories of a life I wish we'd lived_

_Hey, remember me_

_I remember you walking away_

~Lifehouse

* * *

Eddie can't remember what he even said. He only remembers slamming the door as he left. He was just so mad. He was mad that his dad was in the woods with Denby and Victor. He was mad KT kept suggesting his dad was evil. He was mad his dad was apart of some society. He was mad that neither Patricia nor Fabian had said anything about the society in the first place. Weren't there chances for them to have said something? There had to have been plenty right?

Before Eddie came to England, he had been known to get into fights when he was mad. He had no clue what was preventing him from punching the next person he saw. Class was over for the day and now all he wanted was to sit in his room and blast music full volume. His mind was racing. Thoughts jumbled. He didn't want to believe those things he had learned about his dad. He didn't want to think his dad was apart of some evil society he actually knew nothing about. Did he even want to learn anything about this society? Of course he did. He didn't want KT to hear about it though.

Eddie was lost in the depths of Sick Puppies when Fabian entered the room. Eddie was listening to Asshole Father at full blast, and hadn't even noticed Fabian. Eddie's eyes shot up from his computer as the song was ending, and noticed Fabian. Fabian was about the exit.

"Fabian wait," Eddie called quickly as Fabian had one foot out the door. He pulled his headphones off his head and set them on the bed next to him.

"Yes," Fabian stuttered nervously. He saw that Eddie had been pretty pissed off about his dad. He knew that Eddie was pretty pissed that no one had told him.

"Um I was actually kind of wondering if you could tell me more about the society my dad's involved in. I thought you guys had told me everything, especially when you found out I was the Osirion but it turns out you hadn't."

"We didn't tell you because we thought it was ancient history."

"Well its not, which is why I think I deserve to know."

"Are you sure you even want to know?"

"Not really sure if I want to know, but I think I need to know," Eddie murmured. He knew what Fabian would say would likely alter any positive thoughts that Eddie had about his day. Any positive thoughts he had left that is.

"Just a warning you're not going to like what you hear."

"I already figured that out Fabian," Eddie snapped quietly."

"It started towards the beginning of school last year, about two weeks in. Joy was taken home suddenly for her own safety. More or less she had been kidnapped by her own father. See the society thought Joy was the chosen one. The society consisted of a police officer, a nurse, Victor, Misses Andrews, Mister Winkler, Joy's dad, and your dad. So I guess now as you know there seems to be another society, which you know who's in that," Fabian paused. He wasn't sure if Eddie would want him to go on or not.

"What else," Eddie said in a sudden whisper. His eyes were glued to the ground.

"The society wanted eternal life. I do believe you were told a little of that right? So Victor had just enough elixir for this ceremony, but they needed the cup. The cup could only be assembled by the chosen one at a certain date. That date happened to fall on our end of term. It was there were held hostage by Rufus in a classroom. It was myself, Nina, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, and Patricia. It was there we learned that the scales of life, which had our names on them, weren't symbolic. If they had drank from the cup when we would have died. We would've lost our lives so they could keep on living."

"My dad could've killed you," Eddie questioned in a weak whisper. If you looked close enough you might have seen the tears forming in his eyes. His dad's little bad guys club could've killed his friends. His friends could've all ended up dead because of his dad. The dorky guy who took him fishing, could've been a murderer.

"It wasn't your dad Eddie. He was just a member. If anyone it was Victor, and I'm sure had they known it wasn't symbolic, they wouldn't have done it."

"You don't know that for a fact."

"I know, but just knowing everyone else in the society besides Victor that is. They wouldn't have killed us."

"I'm not so sure about that," Eddie growled. Shifting his vision to the door. He had wanted to hear about the society, but he had no clue it meant that his dad could've killed his friends.

"Is there anything else you want to know or are wondering about," Fabian questioned. He had noticed the room had grown tense and wanted to leave and get back to the mission on hand.

"I think that should be it for now. It's a lot to take in you know," Eddie murmured. He had a lot of things he wanted to say to his dad, and he wasn't sure how long those things would be able to wait. Just like that Fabian had exited the room.

Eddie sat in the silence of the room he shared with Fabian. His blood boiling. His fury at his dad. His fury at his friends for having not said anything sooner. It was too much to take in. His dad had tried to kill his friends. His dad could've killed his friends. Eddie couldn't sit and not say anything anymore. He found himself back at the school in mere moments.

"Dad we need to talk," he said quickly but quietly sadness sinking in, as he stepped foot in his dads office.

"Yes Eddie?"

"It's about your society, you know the one that almost killed my friends? The one that almost killed Fabian. The one that almost killed Patricia," Eddie paused. He wasn't exactly thinking he was just talking his anger had completely taken over as he balled his fists.

"What do you mean," Eric asked quietly. He had been trying to keep Eddie from any knowledge of the society but it seemed a bit late for that now. He glanced at his son, and then his desk.

"The scales of life? Does it ring a bell? How that when they're tipped you're taking someones life, or did Victor not tell you? Were you just a pawn in his game of eternal life," Eddie spoke clearly.

"The scales were only symbolic."

"Oh did Victor tell you that? They weren't. My friends could've died. You would've been to blame. That would've been great to add to the list of things people would say about me. I mean other than the kid whose dad clearly didn't want him. I could've been the kid whose dad was headmaster at a school where a bunch of students just randomly dropped dead. It would've been hilarious."

"Edison."

"Actually save it. I don't want to hear it from you. It's funny, how my dad was an almost murderer, and I'm supposed to do what? Save the world or something? I'm some magically protector, and my dad's an almost killer. It's really funny," Eddie scoffed once. He should've waited for his dad's response, but he didn't. Instead he took a page from his dad's book, and walked out the door, pulling it shut behind him with a slam. He had nothing else to say to the man he had just finally gotten used to calling dad.

* * *

I WROTE THIS YESTERDAY? Or Tuesday? I just idk BUT THE NOTE EDDIE LEFT HIS DAD


End file.
